misery for her
by GodlessBeauty
Summary: Hanna is a guy, everyone thinks hes a girl. kiba knows the truth and helps her to try and pretend to a girl but when kiba falls in love with hanna.. will it be with him or the girl hes pretending to be? kibaXoc and narutoXocXkiba yoai.


Misery of her

_**an: hay everyone this is my new story! Originally I was going to put my poetry in this but I decided to put songs from angel beats and other Japanese artist on her. This is a kibaXoc. I don't see a lot of kiba and a boy oc yoai. Kinda weird. So this is mine.**_

_**This is mostly from first person, hannas point of view. But it will go to kiba third person. Oh and this is a test chapter. If people don't like it then I wont write anymore than 3 chapters if I don't get enough reviews.**_

"_**Alchemy by girls dead monster"**_

_**Disclaimer: kiba says he wants to be mine! Damn you Masashi Kishimoto. **_

Chapter 0

I know what it is to be something your not. Being mistaken for someone else on the corner, calling someone by the wrong name but what if most of your life was a lie?

My name is hanna yui, I think my mom had a sense of humor.

For the first part im a guy. Hanna is a girls name which brings me to my point. All my life ive been mistaken for a girl. Even my body portrays me a woman. Im small and I have long hair that reaches my back in a black tumble of mess. My eyes are violet, like my mothers, and my lips are small. I have funnymen features and my body is curved like a woman's.

Growing up, my mom would dress me as a girl, which is most likely the reason I ended up the way I am. People who've known me my whole life still like to think of me as a girl.

So I thought going to the leaf village would be a good idea. A change of scenery would be good for you hanna, my mom had said. Of course, that was three years ago before she died. Now, on the back of a wagon with two others, who names have escaped me, im heading to the land of fire.

"oi, girly pass me the sake." the man sitting to my right slurred, obviously already drunk. Giving him a good look, I passed him the sake that was resting in the hands of his passed out companion. Humming under my breath, I tried to ignore the drunken talk of the wagon driver and the others.

"_mugan ni ikitai mgan ni ikiraretara subete kanau_

_I want to live forever and I could live forever everything would come true_

_Demo irun na mono ha atashi wo oikondeku_

_But everything I have keeps driving me"_

"wow, when they said you looked like sanna they weren't kidding." the hokage said as I sat down in front of her. She, like the men on the wagon, had a bottle of sake in front of her and a blush was obvious on her cheeks. I prayed that she was sober enough to tell me were to go.

" so, your name is hanna right?" she slurred slightly, the woman to her right, who was holding something that looked like a pig, shook her head slightly.

"yes." I flinched as my light and soft voice came out. I even sounded like a girl.

" well, my name is tsunade. Im the hokage of this village and from today on im your guardian until," she opened my file that had been on her lap." next may."

"yes." I whispered. I had been through six guardians before tsunade, my mothers childhood friend had heard my mother had died. Over ten hundred miles away from my village, it took along time for her to take whiff of my mother untimely demise.

"im sorry about your mother, hanna. She was a very good friend to me." I thought I saw a tear gleam in her eyes but it was gone before I could take a good look. This woman was a rock but she was one of the great sages.

" she talked of you fondly." I could see she knew I was lying. My mother never talked about anyone from the leaf village, her home. She had left to get away from an abusive father and a arranged marriage. She met my father and left with him after she became pregnant. My grandfather, who I was never told the name of, died shortly after and all searching for my mother stopped.

" so, she taught you taijutsu." I perked up at the word. My mother was great at fighting, with her hands. She had taught me well before she died and I had became a chunnin in the dragon village.

"yes."

" well then, I guess gais team will be best suited for you." she mumbled and I turned as the door opened behind me. A woman with red eyes and black hair came in, not even giving me a second glance, slamming her bandaged hands on the desk.

"hello kurenai." tsunade said softly, looking bored.

"damnit. Tsunade! When is team 8 going to get an actual mission?" she yelled and I looked at the woman on tsunades right as she shrugged at me.

After a while of fighting, kurenai turned to me with a sour look on her face and pointed at me.

"whose this?" she snarled and I raised an eyebrow.

"hanna yui." all emotion drained from kurenais face and she looked at tsunade.

" this girl is the daughter of…"

"im a boy." I growled but she ignored me. Outraged, I got up and left, leaving kurenai to talk to tsuande.

!Kiba!

"where's kurenai sensei?" kiba asked, scratching the back of akamarus head. The giant dog just barked and laid down at his masters feet.

"s-s-she we-went to s-s-se-see h-hokage-sama." hinata, who was sitting on a fallen tree with shino, stuttered. Her hand was intertwined with shinos and she blushed a deep red. They had only recently come out with their engagement. Something that left kiba feeling lonely.

"for what?" he sighed. She had been to see the old hag almost everyday, taking hours while they could be training. Before hinata or shino could answer, akamaru was up and growling lowly at a bush not far off. Immediately, kiba was up off the ground where he sat, kunai in hand. Hinata stayed behind shino, not really going to fight.

"ow fuck!" a voice rang out as a small girl tumbled out of the bushes. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail with a strip of what seemed like red satin. Her dark deep violet eyes and pouty pink lips where twisted with pain as she pulled thorns out of her arms and legs. Akamaru, who had been on alert, calmed and laid back down with a yawn.

"who are you?" shino demanded, his hand squeezing hinatas for support. The girl looked up frightened and stood up, cursing lightly.

"hanna. And you are?" she looked at them, suspicion in her eyes.

"shino." he said in a hallow voice and kiba stared at the girl in wonder. She was so beautiful, elegant and flawless, except for two small scars bellow her left eye.

"im h-hi-hinata." hinata stumbled over to her and shino followed.

" kiba." kiba whispered as they all got over to the girl. They all stared in wonder at her beauty.

Kiba watched as hinata and hanna talked and he kept petting akamaru. He had no desire to go join their conversation. It seemed to be about hinata and shinos impending elopement. Hanna, who was flawless to kiba, kept an eye on the boy carefully. Staring at him when she was sure no one was paying attention.

"hanna there you are!" tsuande said as she came up to me. I had just left hinata and shino with kiba in their training ground. The image of the trio still fresh in my mind I couldn't concentrate as she babbled on and on about the rules of the village and how I should present myself. After all, I was a reprehensive of the village of the black dragon.

"hanna are you listening?" she huffed and I nodded.

" you were saying I was to be assigned to a team." I said when she looked at me skeptically.

"yes team 8 to be precise." she said as we entered the hall of the hotel I was staying at. As we got to my door, she smiled.

"tomorrow were setting up to stay with the inu clan. They have a boy in the same team with you. Get some rest. Kurenai will get you tomorrow." she added as she left and I groaned.

I was in a team with the red eyed bitch!

_**An: so that's it for the first chapter. Please review if you like.**_


End file.
